


it will be the death of me

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Power Play, Psychological Games, Psychology, Sexual Tension, Showers, Smut, a bit twisted, current Yuzuvier ver II, past failed Yuzuvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: It is one Javier less in the TCC, nevertheless Yuzuru finds a way to indulge himself a bit.





	it will be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> A portion of some Yuzuvier ver.II for your consumption ;P
> 
> P.S. TCC shower room is a cursed place, I mind you!

**

 

The afternoon training session is about to come to its end. Yuzuru is doing stroking exercises to cool off a bit after an intense practice, his lean form balancing gracefully in a perfect spiral across the rink. One crossover after the other, a soothing rhythm and his whole body is singing with pleasant fatigue. He controls his breathing, concentrating on its pattern, his fast heartbeat gradually slowing down. Yuzuru sees the skating rink in the reflection of a broad wall-mirror: Evgenia flashing with her naked midriff, clad in a provocatively tight outfit (Yuzuru quirks his eyebrow unimpressed), seemingly fully into her “Tosca” runthrough. Gabby is working on her spins meticulously and then there is _Raya_ …

There is one Javier _less_ in the TCC this season and Yuzuru sighs watching from the corner of his eye as another Spanish figure skater keeps failing triple axels right and left. His axis is off most of the time or he keeps on underrotating severely – too sloppy in his air position, too slow, not enough energy put into takeoffs of his jumps...To Yuzuru’s perfectionistic nature Raya’s axel seems like an insult and he winces at yet one more fall.

The man who wasn’t able to get TES minimum to represent his native country in Saitama this very month.

The jumps are doomed from the start Yuzuru thinks. Perhaps he’ll have to advice Raya to lose some weight, all of the heavy muscles not helping the success rate of the jumps at all. Yuzuru catches himself thinking that _this_ Javier will never land a beautiful quad sal in a competition (or in fact _any_ quad sal, for that matter).

There is a red-yellow flag still hanging on the wall of the club and Yuzuru stares at it sometimes, reminiscing about the times when he was younger and more naïve, when he felt as though he could conquer the world and has it at his feet. He was cocky and he liked to provoke his then training partner all of the time – whether into a quad battle or into a spontaneous chase around the skating-rink; a pair of strong hands always ending up on his tiny waist to linger there for an inappropriate amount of time. Yuzuru used to let them stay there for a minute or two, before slipping out of the possessive grasp agilely.

Those times were fun yet they have long been gone and it often seemed to Yuzuru as if they were a part of his former life.

Yuzuru shook his head, smiling to himself. How many times has he caught _that_ Javi staring, his brown eyes burning through his traditional under armour: cataloguing every line and curve, mapping the contours of his slender body gingerly yet with a barely concealed need. It would be a lie to say that Yuzuru had never thought of how it would have been to give in to the impulsive pull, to the gravity which kept the sparkle in the air between them so palpable. He never did though, whether it was from a cruel sadistic satisfaction he felt while torturing his training partner with glimpses of what he could _never_ have or maybe it was due to a nagging thought that _Javi_ was his direct rival, Yuzuru’s inner instinct of a ‘killer’ switching on, his inborn fierce competitiveness winning over his vague bodily desires.

The want always simmered somewhere at the periphery of his mind yet Yuzuru controlled it like he had to, after all he had to agree with the definition Brian had once given him in the heat of an argument over his planned layout – ‘ _control freak_ ’. Yuzuru didn’t even feel insulted in the slightest because he realized full well that the definition rang true when it came to his way of dealing with things, his urge to be in control constantly, his need to be perfect, his extreme stubbornness and dedication with which he approached every task, not wanting to give up till the goal is achieved, his persistence verging on the suicidal at times.

Brian shook his head in distress, Brian grabbed the boards white-knuckled and unnerved, Brian raised his voice and his cheeks burned with indignation at Yuzuru’s doggedness, yet his star pupil was always the one to come on top.

Yuzuru knew he could mold _that_ Javier as if he were made of clay, twist him around his little finger. The man practically bloomed at the tiniest display of affection on his part – a ghost of a smile, a compliment: ‘oh, your triple axel was sooo good, Jabi,’ a touch of a hand to his sweaty palm to help him get up after one of harsh falls…

Yuzuru blinked several times, chasing apparitions of days long gone away; it was easier this way – to move on, to live, to continue doing what has to be done day after day in a succession of well-thought and organized routine called _life_.

He was already heading to the locker room when _this_ Javier approached him for a countless selfie. This time Yuzuru decided to agree, beaming graciously at the iphone camera and making a ‘peace’ sign cutely. They stood close enough for him to catch the musk smell of the other’s man heated body; the shade of a stubble on his cheeks, the sheen of perspiration on his forehead. The feel of his hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder was heavy yet surprisingly he didn’t make an attempt to move away, their sides touching through layers of sweat-drenched training clothes.

Yuzuru sensed an involuntarily shiver run down his spine.

 _This_ Javier was totally different. He goofed around at times and his laughter was obnoxiously loud and unrestrained, his brother was playing in a jazz band, he loved hanging in the club long after the training session had ended – for some extra hours in the gym or for a visit to a swimming-pool. He used to offer buying Yuzuru a cappuchino and he had to politely refuse every single time.

 _This_ Javier was in no way _that_ Javier, yet a part of Yuzuru was swept over by a sudden weird surge of an almost clinical _curiosity_ when he saw Raya coming into the lockers wearing only a pair of swimming trunks, his wet broad chest heaving after an intensive session in the pool. Yuzuru studied his pronounced six-pack abs with intent eyes, his searing gaze moving lower to a trail of dark hair and the outline of his flaccid cock underneath the wet dark-blue fabric.        

Raya caught the way Yuzuru was staring shamelessly and his eyes widened, a slightly cornered look on his face making Yuzuru feel a strange mix of amusement and heady anticipation. Yuzuru took off his t-shirt over his head and then pulled his tight training pants down his long slender legs, not wanting to think about a crazy game he had just started and the most important thing not exactly aware of the sole reason _why_?

Each of Yuzuru’s movements was unhurried and calculated for Raya to have the best possible view of his body; he knew the effect it had (he actually quite liked staring at himself in the mirror before going to bed). The man’s eyes were boring through him with scorching intensity, making hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

Yuzuru stretched lazily, bending his spine enticingly in a catlike manner, his palms pushing against the metallic lockers, round ass purposefully on display. Raya coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly, obviously struggling to find his voice again. Yuzuru tilted his head, turning to look at him over his shoulder, eyes dark and unreadable. Raya’s heart was ready to burst out of his erratically heaving chest and Yuzuru smirked at his confusion and stunned expression.

Raya was standing glued to his spot, unmoving and utterly shocked, sudden unwelcomed arousal tenting the fabric of his trunks. He felt exposed.

Yuzuru glanced at the wall clock swiftly, thinking they had no more than fifteen minutes of privacy which could be disrupted any minute now. Adrenaline shoot up his veins, an intoxicating and powerful wave of totally irrational and reckless _want_ coiling in his underbelly. The prospect of what he was about to do was crazy and impulsive and so _not_ like him.

Yuzuru’s breath hitched.

Raya’s jaw dropped when Yuzuru closed the distance between them in a couple of confident steps, pressing into him, his intent blatant. He absently thought that _this_ Javier was taller and bulkier, as his fingers slid to twist one of the pert nipples on the broad muscular chest.

Raya’s pupils were blown wide with excitement and he tried to catch Yuzuru’s lips, leaning in for a kiss but Yuzuru turned away abruptly. Raya’s eager mouth ended up on his soft chin instead, making Yuzuru chuckle darkly.

Yuzuru stared him down with his ‘killer’ gaze and Raya froze again, disbelieving and dazed – his brain seemingly short-circuited from the onslaught of a wild sex drive. Yuzuru was pleased with the lack of resistance and the way the man’s body reacted immediately to his every touch – pliant and obedient, Raya being meek and mild.

‘Don’t move, till I tell you to,’ Yuzuru’s voice was dominating and devoid of warmth, cutting through Raya like a sharpened blade.

Raya could only node in response, his cock starting to throb painfully inside his now constricting swimming trunks.

Yuzuru was thrilled at having Raya this way, his mind going completely blank in a blink of an eye, while the man’s ragged breathing was tickling his neck, his arms remaining at his sides, just as Yuzuru had commanded. Yuzuru was positively sure Raya wanted to touch him _badly_ and it made him grin wickedly.

Yuzuru’s hand moved to palm him through his swimming trunks lazily and Raya couldn’t suppress a whiney groan, his legs practically giving out. His fingers were trembling helplessly against his stained thighs, he wanted to grab Yuzuru by the back of his head and shove his tongue down his throat, yet he was paralyzed with fear that everything might end immediately, the moment he lets his clouded will waver, the exact moment he somehow misbehaves.

Yuzuru was exuding sheer dominance and the aura around him was numbing Raya’s voice of reason, his body begging to be touched, aching to be at a total disposal of those nimble elegant fingers.

Yuzuru shoved Raya slightly in the direction of a shower stall, sliding the transparent glass door shut once they were inside, the older man’s back pinned against the nearest wall unceremoniously.

‘Take off your trunks.’

Raya gulped convulsively, moving to do as he was told without an ounce of hesitation, his thick cock obscenely erect. Yuzuru licked his lips, devouring the man in front of him with his obscure eyes.

‘Touch yourself.’

Raya’s cheeks were burning with a sting of humiliation, the enormity of the whole situation still refusing to descend upon him. He bit down hard at his quivering bottom lip, beginning to stroke himself.

‘Faster’.

He was getting closer with each passing moment, Yuzuru’s intent gaze never leaving the head of his hard cock showing and disappearing in his fist, as he was swallowing his desperate whines with the remnants of his swiftly crumbling willpower. Yuzuru bent down to flick his tongue teasingly over one of his sensitive nipples and Raya almost came right then and there.

 _Just a little bit more_.

His head was swimming from the intensity of arousal.

‘ _Stop_ ,’ Yuzuru’s command seemed especially sharp in the surrounding silence, resonating off the walls of a deserted shower room.

‘Take your hand away. Now!’

Raya wasn’t able to stop himself from stuttering:

‘Mierda…Yuzu, please…’

The husky ‘ _Yuzu’_ sounded strikingly _different_ and Yuzuru shuddered, something inside him snapping as he was spiraling further, down the hole of his self-induced power trip. He realized he got hard too as he took off a pair of black briefs he was wearing with a single measured movement, almost _clinical_ in its nature.

Yuzuru made Raya lick his palm thoroughly before taking both of their cocks into his hand, beads of precum easing the friction, the intensity of the first contact making them moan. He teased the slit of Raya’s leaking cockhead with the nail of him thumb and the older man cried out.  

Yuzuru tensed visibly, nauseating fear of being discovered washing over him. He had to be done with this as soon as possible. He quickened the pace of his stroking hand, tugging at their joined erections furiously; he was chasing his climax with a desperate abandon, suffocating, melting into the heated slick pulsing of their rubbing cocks.

Yuzuru was grabbing Raya’s firm shoulder for support with his free hand, biting into the man’s sweaty neck to muffle his ecstatic groans, his nerve-endings aflame, heart thumping widely against the ribcage. Raya hissed at the piercing pain of teeth sinking into his skin, finally stopping giving a damn about their _little twisted_ _power play_ , his hands now sliding to squeeze Yuzuru’s perfect buttocks, middle finger dipping boldly in between to tease at the tight ring of muscles.

Yuzuru’s hand lost its rhythm right away as a powerful orgasm swept over his convulsing body – sudden and blinding and almost vicious; mindboggling pleasure making him fall apart momentarily. Raya forced his finger inside him knuckle-deep, causing Yuzuru to jerk violently, before losing it completely in his turn, coming hard over their constricting stomachs and Yuzuru’s clenched hand.

Everything hardly took more than several minutes, yet it seemed like an eternity to them.

They were trying to regain their breaths still suspended in time and space, too overwhelmed and shaken to utter a syllable. Yuzuru huffed mirthlessly into the crook of Raya’s neck before staring at his sticky palm and fingers glass-eyed and seemingly distracted. The next moment he brought them to Raya’s half-opened mouth to make him lick his hand clean.

 

Yuzuru once again avoided Raya’s lips when they were getting dressed in the oppressing silence of the locker room. He was looking at the wall, hiding his face, as the door opened and Jason appeared smiling as brightly as always, satisfied with the way his recent practice session had gone.

Yuzuru heard Raya rummaging in his locker with utmost concentration, a curt ‘hello’ being the only acknowledgment of Jason’s presence on his part.

‘Hi, guys! Hi, Yuzu! And you, Javier…You seem so uncharacteristically quiet…Is everything all right?’

‘Yeah, just a bit tired, you know…I swear _the triple axel_ will be the death of me… ha!’

Raya’s voice wavered, albeit a little.

Yuzuru took hold of his traditional trolley suitcase, taking his way to the doors, his tread airy.

 

_There is a high probability that one day it really will._

 

**


End file.
